First year of high school
by kayleigh07
Summary: Sophies first year at Waterloo Road
1. Chapter 1

Sophie

I only own Sophie and her 2 friends Stacy and Tina, the rest is the BBC's

Introduction

Rachel has a daughter Sophie, she is 11 years old, and is about to start Waterloo Road, her father died before she was born, when Rachel was 8 months pregnant.

This Story starts at the start of series 5. Since I don't know what happens I've made up my own ending. Mel comes back pregnant with what she claims as Eddies child, but during a scan, the mathematician noticed that the dates didn't add up. She actually got pregnant on her holiday in Mexico. She is now living in Rochdale, Phil was disgusted with her and chose to stay with Rachel and Sophie. Anyway the story starts the night before the first term of school.

Story Starts

Rachel knocked on her daughter's door she had just came out the bath, when she entered she could smell the strawberry shampoo and shower gel. "Hi Sweetie" Rachel said as she sat at the foot of her daughters bed. "Hay Mum, is everything OK?" Sophie asked worriedly, she was worried about her first day tomorrow at Waterloo Road. "Yeah Darling, I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, it's a big day starting high school" Sophie rolled her eyes "Mum, don't be such a drama queen, it's not like it's my first time there, I've been tons, at least I'll know my way around, and all the teachers" Rachel picked up a comb and started to use it on her daughters hair. "I know, I just worry about my little girl". Sophie hated being called a little girl, but she knew that her mum was going through a tough time, what with part of the school having to be rebuilt; thankfully it had been done on time for the new term. "Mum, people from my class, I mean in junior school, they know you're my mum, so there's no way of keeping it quiet is there". Rachel continued to fix her daughters hair, "I guess it will come out eventually even if they did keep quiet, maybe it's best just to have it out in the open". Rachel dried her daughter's hair it was gorgeous long brown hair with light rolling curls, she like her Mother had big brown eyes. "All right Darling, it's time for bed" Rachel pulled the covers down and let her daughter climb in. "Night Night honey" Rachel said leaving the bedroom, she closed her daughters door, and headed to Phil's room, after checking he was OK, and had things ready for school as well, she headed to bed, she would need to be up early tomorrow.

The alarm clock beeped far too early in Rachel's eyes, she set it for 6.30, but she felt as though her head had just hit the pillow. She put her feet on the cold wooden floor and headed for the shower, she warm water hit her back, it still hurt when it hurt her scar, so she had to turn it to cooler water when she turned round, she got dried and picked out a pair of grey trousers and matching jacket, she then found a nice light grey shirt to go along with it, once she was dressed she woke the kids up, and went down stairs to make breakfast.

Rachel was in the kitchen she had put some toast in the rack and was getting the butter out when Sophie came downstairs, she dumped her bag at the front door and sat at her seat. "So, are you excited?" Rachel asked as she planted a kiss on top of her head. "Yeah, but a little nervous too" she replied. Rachel sat next to her and got some toast for her. "Well don't worry, I haven't told you yet, but I have put you in the same class as Stacy and Tina" Sophie smiled, Holly and Tina were her 2 best friends, Rachel always called them the 3 amigos, they became friends when Rachel and Sophie first moved to Rochdale a year and a half ago. She hugged her mother, maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought, and she was sure Holly and Tina would be happy too. "Mum, I thought when I was at school, you weren't going to treat me any different, you've already broke that rule". Rachel smiled at her daughter, she was always so honest and sweet. "Well technically your not my pupil yet".

Philip came thundering down the stairs, he dropped his bag next to his cousins and sat next to her at the table. "Can't believe the holidays are over" he griped. "Well they are, I wish we could have another week or two as well, but, it's a new and very important year, your a 6th Former now, so I expect you to behave like one". Sophie just looked at her cousin and laughed at him, he always seemed to be in some sort of soapy bubble.

Once Breakfast was over, they picked their bags up and got into Rachel's car. One benefit of having Sophie at Waterloo Road, there was no need for Rachel to take her to take her to out of school care before and after school.

**This is my first ever Fan fic, let me know what you think Please.**

**If your Feeling the Story, I'll continue, if not, tough im continuing anyhow.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days till Walterloo Road Woop Woop.

I am very happy that I got some reviews, Enjoy chappie 2.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

They got to school and Sophie was very very nervous, she didn't want to tell her Mum though. Philip looked at his little cousin, even though he annoyed her, he still wanted her to be OK. "Don't worry little Cuz, any one bothers you and send them to me" Philip said. Sophie laughed at her dorky cousin "Aye Right, I think they would be more scared of Mum or even me, than they would be of you" She said back to him. Rachel turned to them both trying not to go into a fit of giggles at the Bairns. "Anyone bothers you Soph, then let your teacher know, same as always" Rachel replied back to her daughter. "I'll be fine Mum, any how, you put me into the same class as my pals"

The bell rang and Philip took Sophie to the assembly hall where all the your 8s were meeting, and that's when Rachel introduced herself. Sophie was standing next to Stacy and Tina, and it was no surprise to Sophie that they were all in the same class. "Mum sorted it" Sophie bragged to her friends. "It'll be weird" Stacy said "I mean your Mum is so much cooler than mine, but shes like Headmistress, what should I call her" she added. "I have to call her Miss Mason at school, so I think that means that you do too". "That is pure weird" Tina said. "I know, tell me about it, but hay I guess there will be adventures to come, Mum will let us away with it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Becky for your Review, I'm glad you like it**

**Chappie 3**

Sophie got to her first class, English with Mr Budgen, she got into the class and sat at a desk with Stacy next to her and Tina sitting in front next to some other girl who they didny know.

"Dae you know anything about this teacher?" Stacy asked her BFF. "Aye, his name is Mr Budgen, he hates being a teacher and gets drunk all the time, my cuz Philip told me, oh and his nose is always red, and he had a wig last year" she giggled

"This could be fun" Stacy said also lauging. Stacy was a good girl normally, but like her BF's she wanted people to think she was cool, and the only way to do that, was to wind up the teachers.

Grantly Budgen walked into his new year 8 class, they were usually the worst year, all eager to be show offs, and think they were cool cos they were at highschool and today he couldny be bothered, he had a banging sore head, he had also bought a new wig, thinking he would give it a try again, he thought he looked spiffing.

"All right Class" he shouted as he went to his desk "I want you all to open the book at page 18 and quietly read the poem in silence". Stacy promptly stuck her hand in the air "Yes"Grantly aksed annoyed "Sir, do you know you have a red nose?" she asked

The rest of the class started laughing."Page 18" he said again. "Sir, did your dog die?" Tina asked "Cos it looks like its on your head". Sophie and Stacy started to laugh loudly. "What are your names" he asked "I'm Stacy, and this is Tina" Stacy said to him Sophie giggled, she didn't know why, but she was finding this so funny. "Would you like to visit Miss Mason" he said to the 2 young girls."No Sir" they said

Sophie giggled again, she was sure her Mum would find this funny "Would you like to go see Miss Mason as well" he said to Sophie not recognizing her, he had only met her a few times. "No sir" Sophie said, Tina and Stacy were now in fits of laughter at the prospect of Sophie getting sent to her Mother. Whilst they stamped their feet and hit their hands against the desk "That's enough, Stacy, Tina and Sophie cooler now" he shouted at them "Whats the Cooler" Tina asked. "Its where you will be spending a lot of time no doubt, its isolation" he said "No chance" Stacy said. "Follow me" he said. Sophie was worried what if it wasn't her mum that went to give them into trouble cos no other teachers knew them except Eddie, who she had only briefly me too.

Stacy and Tina were going into the cooler when Eddie walked by. "Mr Budgen" Eddie said "Is everything OK" "No Mr Lawson, these three have been disrupting my class" "Grantly, what did they do" "They were talking out of turn, laughing and shouting" "Go on and get back to your class" Eddie told Grantly "I'll deal with them"

Eddie walked into the cooler "What have you 3 been up to" Eddie asked

"Nothing, he just doesn't like us" Stacy said

"I'm going to give you all a little advice, if you want to make life easier for yourself don't get yourself known as the class clowns" Eddie said "So, what's going to happen to us, are you going to tell Mum?" Sophie asked

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, cos she will find out, best thing is for you to tell her yourself"

It was at that moment that Rachel walked by the cooler and seen her daughter and her friends outside. "What are you 3 doing in here?" Rachel asked "Mr Budgen sent us" Tina said "Why?" she asked "Because we were making jokes about his wig" Stacy said. Rachel raised her eyebrow "Girls" she said disapprovingly "Sorry Mum" Sophie said. "I guess we can let it go this time, but I don't want to see any of you in here again, do I make myself clear", The 3 girls nodded their heads. "Whats your next class?" Rachel asked. Sophie looked at her timetable "Maths with Mr Lawson"

"Mr Lawson, can you take the girls to your class, any problems with them, send them to me", she looked at the bairns "I will not be so forgiving next time, do I make myself clear" They nodded at Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

A only got one Review, Plz Plz give me more.

Soz I havny updated in pure ages, I got suspended fae school and grounded, cos me and my pal were drinking buckie so no been on the computer.

__________________________________________________________________

Sophie and her pals followed Mr Lawson tae Maths class, they were all quiet, they didny want to get in to too much trouble. They got to the class "girls, in you go, and stand at the back wall" Eddie said. They were all wondering why they had to stand at the wall, but Eddie had already decided to mix the kids up, he wanted to wait till the others arrived before placing them in seats. "Why?" Sophie asked as she walked to the back of the room. "Cos, Sophie, you are not choosing your seat, I'am" Eddie said to her.

The bell rang loudly and the girls waited till the rest of the class found there way to Eddies class, then Eddie started to talk to everyone in the class "Settle down!" he shouted "When I call your name I want you to sit wherever I put you" He placed everyone in alphbetical order and now Sophie was sitting next to Jenny MacGuire. Sophie never knew her, but she was a bit of a ned by the looks of her.

"Hi am Sophie Mason" sophie said introducing herself, "Im Jenny, U were so funny in English, with the others" she said. "Thanks" Sophie said back to her. Eddie had started the lesson, he was doing something about sequences and Sophie was trying to listen. "So do you want to bam this teacher up" Jenny said. "No, Mr Budgen is easy to have a laugh at, but Mr Lawson will go right through us, he is really stict" Sophie said back. "How dae you know so much about the teachers?". "Well, my big cousin is in year 12, and he told me loads of stuff" Sophie answered. "Girls, quiet please" Mr Lawson said to Sophie and Jenny. "Sorry Sir" she muttred.

He continued the class, but Jenny kept talking to her, Mr Lawson was losing his patience, he had asked for them to be quiet for ages, and first day or not, he would not have people being bad in his class, he decided they needed to be made an example of.

"Sophie and Jenny, another word from either of you and you will have a detention at lunch time" Eddie said. Sophie looked at her text book she had been given and was trying one of the questions. "He's a pure knob, I dinny like him" Jenny said. Sophie didn't say anything, she was writing an answer. "Are U ignoring me now" Jenny said. "No, but I don't want Detention, so be quiet" Sophie said.

"Sophie, did I not make myself clear" Eddie went to his desk and filled out a detention slip, he cut it into 3 halfs, this would be her first detention, and probly the first of all the year 8s. He handed her two of the halfs, "One to go to the teacher supervising Detention, and one to your Parents" he said. "But Sir, I was only telling her…." "Sophie, Enough, you were warned, now get on with your work".

Sophie looked down at her work and started doing the questions. She was a bit worried about what her Mum would think, especially after what happened last period.

When it was playtime Eddie went to Rachel's office, he opened the door and walked over to her. "Whats the matter?" Rachel said to him when he came bounding through the door. "Sophie, I had to give her detention". "Why, what was she doing?" Rachel asked. "She was talking in class, not just once, but constantly, I gave her several warnings first". "OK, Thanks Eddie, I'll deal with her".

Rachel walked into the playground and looked for her daughter, she found her next to Tina and Stacy. She walked to her, and Sophie could tell that her Mum was angry. "Sophie, what is this I hear about you getting detention?", "Mum, it wasn't my fault, that girl next to me kept talking to me, and I was telling her to be quiet" She explained to her Mum. "I don't want to hear excuses young lady, now, I'm warning you right now, behave".

Rachel left her daughter and went back to her office.


End file.
